Exchanging Promises
by XxEquationxX
Summary: Nova Preston, was the name that would unknowingly make headlines. After promising her family she would behave on her year abroad exchange, she just couldn't resist getting into some sort of trouble. It's in the Preston blood, after all. L x OC
1. Flight

** Author's Note: **So I decided today to join the Fanfiction community- officially! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. As the story progresses, the chapters will get lengthier, I didn't particularly want to overwhelm anyone reading the first chapter so I kept it short for introduction purposes.

-All rights reserved. I do not own the characters in the Death Note- they belong to Ohba and Obata. However I _do _own my OC's, which is pretty rad too, right?  
Enough of me babbling enjoy the story!

* * *

Nova sat on top of her hefty luggage, bouncing her weight and butt into the top, attempting to close the bulky thing. However to no avail she watched as clothes spilled out from the sides, creating frustrated grumbles of whispered curses from the small girl.

"I shouldn't have left this to the last minute…" Nova sighed, blowing her hair out of her face.

It was a quiet evening, the leftover smell of dinner wafted through the silent halls as each family member lounged around the house with full stomachs and lazy agendas ahead of them. Unlike Nova who was panicking with a flight that would take leave in the early morning.

Trying her hardest in her last attempts, Nova started to hit and kick the suitcase with frustration, not noticing the large doors leading into her room creak open, revealing a tall boy leaning against the frame.

"If you keep going at that pace, you are going to offend it." The breathy chuckle brought the small girl out of her turmoil.

"Oh… hah, I guess you are right." A signature cheeky look took up the majority of Nova's face as she watched her sibling keenly. "You need help with that?" He inquired, swaggering over to the object of her frustration and with ease, closing it with one mighty push and zip.

"Gee, thanks for taking my pride from my weak grasp." Nova mumbled sarcastically, glancing up to the taller boy with her lips hung out in a playful pout.

"It's my job as your brother." Coughing awkwardly, he looked away, glancing around the now empty room. A nostalgic look ghosted his face while his eyes fell upon the old pictures hung up on the wall. "I know it's just a year and all but…"

"Oh gosh, please don't, Nathan. Do not start with the sappy words." Nova whined, flailing her arms as her voice reached new octaves in panic. "It's bad enough I have to put up with dad and grandpa tomorrow, I don't need you in the mixture, too!"

Nathan laughed as he glanced down at his sister, shrugging. "I know, but you never been away from home, so for you to leave for a year… it's kinda shocking for your cry baby nature." Sighing, the younger brother glanced at his sister, ruffling her hair. "Just be safe, okay?"

Nova glanced up at him under her lashes, a small smile taking her lips as she nodded firmly. "I'll try but… shouldn't I be the one telling _you_ to behave? The younger individual is always the delinquent, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Nathan clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "I'm only 2 minutes younger." He stated shoving her playfully. "I just don't need the government busting down my door because you let something get out of hand."

"You worry too much." Nova snorted, stepping past him and grabbing her bags, plopping them by her door for the morning dispatch. "Plus, that's absurd, it's Japan! What's the worst that can happen?" Smiling and rolling her eyes at his ridiculousness she made her way out the door with him following closely behind, mocking him all the way.

"Yeah… I guess." The hesitant reply whispered as Nathan followed Nova out to the kitchen.

The morning came quickly, Nova sat on the edge of her bed letting butterflies knot her stomach together. Her hands trembled as she glanced out her window, watching her brother and grandfather throw her luggage in the back of the car.

"Hey kiddo, are you nervous?" A fatherly tone brushed her ears, making her head perk up.

"Yeah, a little bit." Nova stood, hoping she could get away before the tears brimmed her eyes. She wasn't even at the airport yet and she was already crumbling.

"You know, it's not too late to back out." Her father smirked, grabbing her shoulders in a supportive manner, giving them a small reassuring squeeze to help snap her out of her spiralling emotions.

"No. I want this, actually… I need this." Nova glanced up, nodding firmly at her father while closely watching his old wrinkly face crinkling with pride.

"Your mother would be so proud of you…" Silence filled the room after he said that. Both standing comfortably as they gazed at the pictures littering the bedroom around them.

Nova reached out, plucking one from the wall. It was all of them, smiling ridiculously at the camera, pulling some silly face a few years ago at the family picnic. Her mother and father looked at one another lovingly as her brother and she decided to photo bomb the sweet moment they had all shared. It was one of her tender memories she had left of her mother, and her father gazed down at the photo, reminiscing along with her.

"I know." Nova mumbled and sighed, tucking the photo into her purse and grinning wiping whatever mist clouded her eyes. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Her father chuckled, leading her out of the room and into the car, taking off towards the busy city.

After arriving at the airport, tearful goodbyes were shared along with countless hugs but soon, she was on her way to experiencing a rough estimate of 13 hours of flight, and real sushi.

Nova didn't know what she feared more. Attending high school abroad or meeting her host family for the first time. It all still seemed like a dream and at any moment, Nathan would come running in splashing cold water all over her again. Grinning to herself as she listened to the music blasting through the earphones, she let her mind wander as her thoughts waltzed through the clouds that lay below her and the plane.

As Nova's eyes glazed over the papers in front of her revealing the family she would be staying with, a harsh amount of pressure began to build up in her temples. Taking calming and soothing breathes, she watched as the ice from her water started to crackle and vibrate inside the cup before raising a dainty hand and flexing her palm, swiftly taking a few glances around, to make sure no one was there to witness her advances. Nova made one swift motion that could defy all laws of physics and with just a slight narrow to her eyes and a flex in her fingers, the cup swished towards her, resting comfortably in the palm of her hand. Letting the female sip away at the refreshment.

"_This was going to be a long flight." _Nova concluded mentally to herself as she snuggled back into the seat, the pain from earlier disappearing slowly as she tried to catch some sleep before landing. Her mind mulling over the thought of her family back at home she missed, and the new family she would be spending a year with.

_"I wonder…" _Came her last thoughts before blackness enveloped her vision.

* * *

** Author's Note:** End of chapter one guys! If you guys enjoyed it -don't be shy to leave a review!


	2. Undergarments

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for reading the first chapter, I'm so happy to have 4 beautiful reviews so far! Camisado, thank you for your tips! I'll reply to them after the chapter is over.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note; all ownerships go to Ohba and Obata. I only take ownership to my original characters that may make cameos._

* * *

**Undergarments:**

Nova awoken with a jolt as the plane shook and tilted, startling her for mere moments. Dainty pale hands gripped the armrests tightly, creating a milky tone to her knuckles. Her eyes searched and scattered themselves around to gain awareness of the dark surrounding, but only to some avail, Nova could make out people getting up as lights dimmed on, and groggily, she sat up herself. Adjusting the wrinkles in her clothing and smoothing down the knots in her normally straight hair.

A droned voice played on the speakers, and with slight difficulty, Nova reached up to the overhead compartment to grab her bags. Standing on her tippy toes to hook the handle around her finger and tug. The lack of coordination struck her first, and as soon as she tugged, the luggage flung at her, attacking her face and spilling out all over the plane floor.

"Oh gosh damn it!" Humiliation flooded the girl's cheeks as she scrambled to pick up the undergarments and personal items that covered the floor. Blushing as Japanese citizens glanced down and giggled at the silly foreigner. Tears stung her eyes at the embarrassment, but coolly laughing it off despite her red face, she shoved what she could reach back into the bag.

A lanky pale hand reached down and around her, grabbing some frilly black lace in the corner of her eye. "I believe you dropped this." The flat tone smacked her hard in the face as if it were some sort of punch line to the ordeal.

The feisty girl stood at her intimidating short stature and glared at the male, yanking her panties out of his hands and with as much dignity as she had left, replied in curt Japanese.

"_Pervert." _ Before walking away, zippering up the damned luggage that continued to insist embarrassing her.

The lanky odd man glanced on as the fumbling female waddled off. Scratching the messy locks of hair that tickled his face and hunched, the slouch in his back became a bit more pronounced at the events. "My kindness was not taken so swell this time…" He took a mental note before following behind a smiling elder who carried his luggage.

Nova huffed the hair out of her eyes and mustered up a smile, grabbing the rest of her belongings and looking out into the sea of people. A few more exchange students were in the area, all waiting and reading the signs individuals had, wondering would have the honour of taking them home.

"I feel like a pound puppy waiting to be adopted." She jokingly mumbled to a male standing beside her who also wore the same exchange tag as herself.

"Pardon? A pound guppy?" Came a thick French accent. "I do not understand." Blankly staring at the girl, the joke long forgotten, as awkwardness filled the air instead.

"Uh…my name's Nova!" Trying to defuse the tension she reached out her hand, cheekily smiling. "Nice to meet you!"

The French male looked at her with slight disgust and turned to walk in the opposing direction. "Jeez, rude!" Nova hissed; turning and walking through the people.

"Nova?" A small shrill voice whispered as she carefully pronounced the name tag over said girls chest. The odd mystery girl was just a few inches shorter herself. "I'm sayu!"

Nova's eyes lightened immensely as she bowed repeatedly, making the young girl bashfully wave her hands around at the respect the foreigner showed. "I'm so happy to see you!" Nova cried, becoming overly excited and dropping her bags. "Oh, sorry!" Reaching down to scramble and pick them up as another woman approached the scene.

A woman stood, smiling kindly. "Is this her, Sayu?" The lady questioned the young girl, earning a nod and a grin. "This is the one!"

Climbing in the car, Nova couldn't take her eyes off the city lights. It became evening and some stores started to dim their lights on. The small girl, her host sister, Sayu- seemed to take notice in the young ladies candy eyes. "Are you excited about being in Japan?"

Nova whipped her head around and nodded, grateful for the small talk. "It's so beautiful!"

The two girls laughed in the car at the foreigner's excitement. "You never even _got _to the beautiful places yet!" Sachiko chided her, enjoying the enthusiasm both girls ensued in the backseat.

"So! What do your parents do for a living, Nova?" Sayu pondered.

"Oh, well my father is an artist, actually… and my grandfather is just a labour worker." Nova nodded, seemingly content with her answer as the young girls eyes widened.

"What about your mom?" Sayu gazed up at the girl, curiosity obvious in her chestnut orbs.

"She died years ago." Nova's gaze saw the flash of remorse in Sayu's eyes and shrugged. "Life's odd like that, I suppose." Sadness never went unnoticed, but sighing and shrugging it off not wanting it to kill her vibe Nova continued on. "However, my brother is a _total _pain in the butt!" Hoping to chirp back up, she gained a sheepish grin from Sayu.

"Is he cute?" The brunette interrogated.

"Sayu!" Sachiko nagged as Nova and Sayu erupted into giggles for the rest of the car ride home.

Stepping foot into the house seemed even more dreamlike, walking in Nova could smell oak and pine and a bit of disinfectant. Scrunching up her nose she gazed around the beautiful modern home. Taking her shoes off and slipping her feet into a pair of slippers by the door, she waddled around in awe. "Whoa…" The sheer amazement Nova showed was unmistakable as she peeked behind every corner the house had to offer.

Sachiko brought the young girls out of their daze and locked conversation on her daughter. "Sayu honey, can you show Nova her room while I go prepare for dinner?" Getting a firm nod, she walking off, leaving the two females to chatter and grow more accustomed to one another.

"Yeah, mom!" Sayu called back and grabbed the girl by her wrist, practically tugging her up the steep stairs. "C'mon! I'll show you my room first and then yours!"

Nova laughed but hurriedly complied, following the girl up, trying not to stumble.

"Whoa." Nova's disbelief was hard to miss again as she gazed upon countless pictures of some pop idol named Ryuga. "Is he your husband or something?" Nova joked, poking the large poster that gazed into her soul.

"I wish! He's every girls dream man…" Sayu sighed dreamily.

"He kind of reminds me of a Barbie doll… not my taste at all." Nova spoke her thoughts out loud, seemingly not knowing when to shut her mouth.

"WHAT!" Sayu screamed. "If Ryuga isn't your taste…" The little brunette tried to look through magazines. "What about him!" She questioned, pointing to yet another male.

"No…" Nova mumbled. "I like them scruffy, he is far too pretty. Not that it's a bad thing!" She chirped in hesitantly. "Just… not really my type of guy."

"You are hopeless." Sayu teased and shuffled her out of her room and into the hall. "Your room!"

"My what? Oh my room!" Realization gripped the hazel eyed girl as she walked in, smiling joyfully as pastel walls met her eyes. The room wasn't large, it was a modest size, but she was grateful. "It's perfect!"

Sayu nodded in approval. "I'm just across the hall, oh! Light is the next room over from you so if any issues arise, come get one of us, okay? I'm going to help mom set up dinner while you unpack."

"Not going to help me?" Nova sheepishly mumbled, glancing at the multiple suitcases that flooded the floor.

"No chance." With that, Sayu bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen to help set the table, leaving Nova to unpack her belongings.

"Where to start…" Nova whined, sitting down and grabbing the first case her eyes locked on.

Later that evening, exhaustion creaked the foreign girl's bones as she finished tucking everything away. Climbing down the stairs and rubbing her eyes, hunger made her stomach growl as a yawn attacked her face, disrupting her enough to cause her to stumble and smack her bum on the stairs but before she could fall any more, a swift arm yanked and hoisted her up.

"Whoa, watch it there foreigner!" A gentle voice taunted as a kind smile was sent her way. A young man about her age looked at her. "No need to get a concussion the first day in Japan!" A playful laughed that seemed forced escaped his mouth as he moved past her, not giving her anymore of his time. "Save me some dinner, mom!" The mystery boy cried out as he ventured off to his bedroom.

Nova blinked, trying to make sense of the moment and regain her balance. Holding onto the side of the wall as she continued her way down the stairs. Light Yagami, her host brother she deduced. The family was cute, much more organized in comparison to her own back home.

Nova strolled into the kitchen and watched as Sayu playfully hit her mom's side as they placed down the food. Her mother giggling and laughing alongside of her. Painfully Nova's heart twisted and ached for that kind of bonding, but instead she was left with the empty void commitment issues had to offer, in fear she will only loose whatever she's gained again.

_ "Mom…"_ Her thoughts raced, wondering if she was proud of her after all this time.

"Oh! Nova I never saw you there, come help us." Sayu's mother hoisted her shoulders and spun her around to the sink. "You get the napkins." With a playful tap to her bum, Sachiko walked off to unlock the door for their father's arrival home.

Grinning and adjusting to the culture, she grabbed the napkins and sat down, hearing laughing and voices booming in the room beside hers.

"Honey, this is Nova. The exchange student I was telling you about." The man glanced up at his wife and curtly smiled at the young girl with a bow to his head.

"Nice to meet you." He sighed, sitting down at the table and quickly digging into his food.

"Sachiko, can you please pass the chopsticks." Nova's voice bubbled up, having a hard time to reach them. The woman laughed and nodded, handing them gently in her hand and giving the dainty palm a soft squeeze.

"Call me mom." The woman bowed her head. "You are family now."

"Hey, hey! Don't be having all the fun; you should call me dad, too." The gentleman at the table chortled, stuffing his face with some rice.

The moment felt odd and sincere. It was nice.

That evening, Nova sat around the living room, laughing and talking about her life back at home to the family, exchanging stories and experiences about being abroad and funny tongue twisters in one another's languages.

"So what about you, _dad?" _Nova chirped. "What do you do for a living?" Said man smiled tenderly from his chair and put down the paper, wiggling his toes in his slippers before resting them on the coffee table. "I work for the Japanese task force."

"Honey take your feet off the table!"

"Yeah dad, take your feet off the table!" Sayu mimicked her mother, grinning as he shot her a look.

"Whoa, so you're a cop! Impressive…" Nova nodded in approval.

"You want to be a cop?" He questioned, smirking a bit at the thought of a tiny girl wanting to take down big burling men.

"Nah, but I'm interested in the forensic side of things!" Earning a nod and "oh" from the man, Nova grinned proudly, going to continue pestering the family with more questions before the young male who saved her from her fall came down the stairs.

"Family time without me?" The hurt sounding voice mumbled, setting down his school book.

"Light, darling! Would you like some dinner now?" Sachiko questioned.

"Nah mom, I'm fine." Light smiled and locked his attention on the girl. "So you're Nova right? The one who can't walk down stairs without a helmet?"

Nova scoffed as she rolled her eyes, glaring at the boy. "Yeah, and you're Light, right? The one who use to take off his diaper as a baby and whip people with it?"

The boy rolled his eyes smirking. "I see my family made my existence known…"

"You bet, potty boy." Nova smirked and shuffled over on the couch making room for him.

"I see you two are becoming friendly! Good. Light will be your guide tomorrow at school, won't you Light?" Mr. Yagami pondered, smiling with pride for his eldest.

"Yeah, having company on the walk there would be nice." Light shrugged, sitting down on the sofa as his calculating gaze lingered to the females. "So… how old are you again?"

"Seventeen." Nova mumbled, grinning. "Why?"

"You look thirteen." The cocky smirk was back on the teens face.

"Thanks, potty boy." Nova nodded her grin wiped off her face, smacking his arm playfully as if the two known one another for years.

The evening continued on until Sachiko came into the room, drying off her hands. "Alright guys, time for bed." Sachiko ushered each teen up the stairs as she smiled motherly, glancing at her husband.

Nova made her way stumbling into her room, catching a glimpse of Light stopping by his door to look at her. "What?" She mumbled, tiredly giving him a mock annoyance look.

"Night, foreigner." He mumbled, closing his door with the same smirk on his face as a soft _'click' _could be heard, signalling he had locked it.

Groaning at the newly found stupid nickname, Nova rolled herself on her bed and buried her head under her pillow. Knowing the morning ahead of her was going to be productive.

During the night however, when she got up for a bathroom break mid-sleep, she heard faint whispering coming from Lights room, remembering the locked door and the slim chance anyone would be awake at this hour, she figured she wouldn't question it until morning.

The start of the day was cheerful, birds chirped and the sun glowed. Nova grabbed the tacky uniform and placed it on her slim body as soon as she flung herself out of bed, brushing her hair out with her fingers and made way out the door to do the morning routine. Not long after getting downstairs and saying her good mornings, Nova sat down for her breakfast, making small talk with the two females who quietly discussed the day's activities.

Soon, Light came burling down the stairs, ready to face the day. "Morning." He mumbled, grinning as he picked some food up and ate it, glancing in the foreigner's direction. "Let's go."

"What?" Nova mumbled through a mouthful of food. "I'm not done…" Whining and getting up, she slugged her backpack on and narrowed her eyes giving Light a dark looks as they walked to school.

"What was that noise coming from your room last night?" Nova pondered to him, catching the boy off guard as alarm went through his eyes before clouding over.

"What noise?" Light chuckled, raising a slim brow. "Most likely my computer."

"It sounded like you were talking to someone or something…. I don't know." Nova shrugged not really caring. "I was just curious. No need to take my words seriously."

"If I did take your words seriously, I'd have to pull off your silly accent." The teen taunted earning another glare from the girl.

"Keep talking, potty boy." Nova grinned.

"Hey keep your voice down! I don't need kids at school knowing about that."

"Oh the genius has a weakness, scary!" The small girl laughed, snorting at the boys stare.

"Oh so you heard." He sighed, smirking as ego fled and fired through his body.

"Mister number one in all of Japan! Jeez, can I have your brain?" Nova's sarcasm was thick in her words whether he knew it or not. "Really the way Sayu brags you up… it's like you are some sort of god or something…" Kicking the pebbles at her feet, she glanced at the boy seeing a dark humorous look on his face. "Hey, what's so funny I want in on the joke!"

"It's nothing." Light's calm cool demeanor returned as he gazed at the female. "Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Yes, my lord! Whatever you say." Nova ran to catch up to him, shoving him with her body weight, making him stumble and hiss. "Don't let your head swell up too big, okay? It might just pop." Grinning cheekily, Nova didn't know how effective her words could have been to the teen boy.

Arriving at school, going through introductions, and avoiding curious Japanese citizens was hard work for a foreigner. Stumbling down the street on her lunch break, Nova was alone. Light had some work he had to catch up on and she still hadn't made friends. So sluggishly taking her energy she found a cute little café nestled about ten minutes away from her school. Walking in, Nova grinned at the cash lady who gazed at the foreign individual.

"I-I do not speak…"

Interrupting her, Nova ordered in some Japanese, however not realising how rude it sounded. She was good at conversation, but she didn't know the difference between ordering and _commanding _the poor individual. The woman squeaked and scurried off, grabbing the cheesecake she demanded.

Paying for it with a kind smile, and turning on her feet she went to find a comfortable seat near a window. Spotting a crouched over individual in the back, stabbing away at a few strawberries. Nova got an idea, thinking perhaps this was a good opportunity to practise her Japanese and make friends.

Walking over, Nova placed her plate down, earning the man's attention. "May I join you?"

The man gazed at each empty table. In fact, each table was empty excluding his own. "…If you must." Sliding his own food over he made room for her. Earning a polite smile from the girl.

Nova thought he looked familiar but didn't question it. Thinking perhaps it was just the imprint of meeting a new face. "So what are you here in Japan for? Just relaxing?" She could see a bit of a mixture in his blood. He wasn't fully Japanese that much she was positive of as she surveyed his appearance.

Silence came from the male and a slight shrug. "Work."

"Oh." Nova mumbled. _"Not so talkative I see…" _The petite woman thought, sighing and reaching over, stealing his strawberry.

The man froze and gazed at her blankly.

"Sorry, was that rude?" She smirked, tilting her head innocently.

"Quite." He replied curtly, reaching to grab another one of his precious berries and shove it in his mouth.

"What's your name?" Nova mumbled through the juicy fruit, cheekily grinning.

Silence filled the room as his gaze hardened. "Ryuzaki."

"Cute name. Sounds like a magic trick, would you want to see one?" Nova mumbled curiously.

Silence filled the already empty room as the man sat awkwardly across from her.

"Is there any particular reason you chose to sit beside me out of all the available seats and proceed to engage in unwanted conversation?" Ryuzaki murmured bringing a thumb to his lips.

"I'm guessing that's a no to the magic trick, and not really. I just wanted to make a friend." Nova smiled awkwardly, realising how utterly sad that sounded.

"…" Silence came from the man before a quiet confused question, "…A friend?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. On exchange actually, I saw you were lonely, and hey, I'm lonely so nothing beats a friendly meal together, but hey I have to go anyways. It was nice meeting you Ryuzaki." Nova stood smoothing her skirt down ready to leave before the mystery man named Ryuzaki grabbed her attention.

"Your name?" Ryuzaki cut in before she had the chance to walk out the door.

The girl turned, sending him the same cheeky grin and shrugged lazily just as he did, "Nova Preston." Before making her way out of the tiny café, the chime bell ringing behind her and setting foot to school, hoping she had time to make it to her final classes without being late or getting lost again.

_"_Nova Preston."The detective whispered. Chewing his thumbnail a bit more aggressively compared to last time. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he was sure to see her again. After all, people didn't waltz into his life without some sort of consequence.

"Wonderful taste in undergarments." L finished to himself before devouring another strawberry.

* * *

** Author's Note:** Thanks for sticking by and reading chapter two guys! This is a bit longer, so hopefully it will be an interesting read. Thank you all who reviewed so far and I hope to continue to engage your brains on the journey of this Fanfic!

_Camisado_, thank you so much for your tips! Her 'telekinesis' (that will be determined later on) will in no way shape or form be 'much' of a positive light in her life. I sadly cannot say much more without spoiling something but I assure you it will be explained! Boundaries are always a must and in fact I already fleshed out her boundaries before I even posted this fic. Let me just say there is a reason she can only do generic little things at a time. The rest will be up to the future chapters in determining where it will take her.  
Thank you, _Se acerca el invierno, Pixel, and Dragon Wendy_. I hope I continue to impress you as the story continues on.

**If you liked the chapter, leave a review and share your thoughts!**


	3. Lost

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviewers/followers and favourite's it means so much to me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, rights reserved to the original owners Ohba and Obata. I do however own any original characters that may waddle into the story. (Yet the way they act in my head, it's like _they _own _me._)

* * *

**Lost:**

Waltzing her way back to school, Nova glanced around at the deserted halls, imagining tumble-weeds drifting through the dead zones around every corner. Slowly turning her neck and glancing up at the clock that perched itself comfortably on the wall, all color drained from the tiny girls face as her feet bolted for her locker, stumbling over her feet.

"Crap, I'm late!" Nova whined as she bounced on one foot to another as she stood in front of her locker, fiddling with the combination. "I knew I shouldn't have stopped to look at those socks on my way back!" Quickly reaching for her books, she scurried down the hall while glancing at the messy stacks of paper which informed her which class to go to. _"Maybe they will let it slide; I am a stupid foreigner after all."_ The hopeful thoughts didn't seize until she reached her destination, practically ripping the classroom door off its hinges, gazing into the room. "I'm so sorry!" Nova yelped, bowing repeatedly.

The room became deathly quiet as seniors raised their eyebrows to the odd looking girl who resembled a wild animal due to her dishevelled appearance. Nova gazed slowly around and landed her eyes on her teacher, "I'm so sorr-" Before the words could get out of her mouth, the older man raised his hand to silence her.

"Detention after class." Came the low grumble before he continued to read the lesson plan from his text book. The already frantic girl sunk where she stood as she slowly slumped to her desk, sulking at her bad luck and timing. Light and Sayu were going to hold this over her head for sure, and it was all because of those damn socks and man at the café.

Speaking of the man.

Nova clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, knowing he looked vaguely familiar but couldn't place where she last saw him. "_Ryuzaki…"_ She mimicked his tone, wondering why it echoed in the back of her mind but soon and quickly forgot about it after getting a scolding look from her elder for zoning out. Quickly ducking and avoiding eye contact with the man, she hadn't realised her own knuckles turning white from clenching her hand into a small fist from the stress. _"Crap…"_ Slowly un-clutching her fingers, without warning all the blinds fell down with one fell swoop. Shrieks from startled classmates brought her out of her dwellings, as panic and sweat formed on her forehead from her mistake. Slowly glancing at the damage she accidentally and unknowingly did, Nova let out a sigh of breath, relieved no one was harmed this time.

"Must have been a weak nail…" Her teacher mumbled as he went to admire the mess.

"Or maybe even a poltergeist!" A fellow classmate snickered as they rubbed elbows with their buddy at the dry humour.

Nova wanted to roll her eyes, hearing _that one _before thanks to her darling sibling, but ignored the comment rather than addressing it. It would only make her look suspicious much less the odd ball out.

Class slowly finished, and sleepily raising her head, Nova groaned, nerved that she was forced to stay even longer for tardiness, especially when exhaustion clambered at her bones from the earlier drain of energy. Laying her head soundlessly on her desk, she hoped for at least twenty minutes of sleep before the teacher would notice and scold her once again.

Groaning and wiping the sleep from the corners of her eyes, Nova blinked as sun attacked her pasty skin. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, the tiny girl glanced around.

Light was nowhere in her line of sight.

_"Keh, ass. What was so important he had to do that couldn't wait thirty minutes?"_ Deep down Nova knew she was asking a lot from everyone that resulted from her own ignorance, but she concluded she would just have to make it up to them when Christmas rolled around.

_ "Eh… maybe not. Christmas was more of a couple holiday here in Japan, so perhaps giving Light a thank you gift would send the wrong message." _Nova recalled back to the cultural difference she stumbled upon when brushing up on her education.

Slowly moving her feet, Nova made her way down a few side roads Light had brought her on her way to school before slowing down to a gentle stop as if realizing something. "Damn!" Cursing, Nova looked around blankly, scrunching her nose up, a habit she had acquired when something didn't go her way.

Lost.

She was _lost. _In _Japan._

"Today just isn't my day!" Anger fueled her, and her vision spun, taking cooling breaths she glanced around debating if asking a citizen was worth it. She felt like it would only end up confusing her more.

Slowly reaching for her phone, the weight of being yet again a burden rubbed at her heart as she flipped it open, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Excuse me, Preston, was it?" A cool voice mumbled behind her, making her spin to look up, wondering who was addressing her.

"OH THANK GOSH IT'S YOU!" Nova gleefully shouted, shoving her phone back in her bag. The man gazed at her completely thrown off at the pure joy that radiated off of the little woman. Never once had he experienced so much happiness from a mere greeting. Awkwardly scratching at his cheek, the mystery man from earlier shrugged lazily.

"Yes, I suppose it is…" The tone seemed bored, but Nova could only grin at her luck. Surely the weird man could get her home! "Is something the matter?" 'Ryuzaki' otherwise known as L, pondered, seeing the whiplash of emotions scatter across her face.

"Listen, I went to attend classes after our little talk, but I was completely distracted by these really cool socks, which resulted in me being late to class. After being late, I ended up getting detention for a tardy, and fell asleep during said detention. I guess Light couldn't wait for me. So basically it all ended up with me trying to find my way home and getting lost and feeling already like a burden- I didn't want to call and pester my host family." Nova gasped as she waited for his brain to catch up to her breathless outburst, the words zooming out of her mouth with no breaks in between. L gazed at her as if he laid eyes on a talking animal.

"…May I inquire why you are telling me this?" Ryuzaki questioned, his eyes dull as if already knowing the answer that awaited him.

"I wouldn't of been late if I hadn't talked to you, moth boy!" Nova cried, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "So we're going to work together and you are going to get me home!" Her desperate plea came out rudely, but refusing to acknowledge her impolite behavior, she just gazed with hopelessness and a stubborn demeanor.

"Moth… boy?"

Nova groaned as she rolled his eyes. "Can you help me or not?"

"First of all, I hadn't requested your company…" He droned on, eyeing up the helplessly stupid girl in front of him. Nova could feel him slightly tremble under her grip but hadn't said anything. "Second, yes I believe I could assist you…"

Nova smiled and let him go, watching as he curled into his slouch and bit his thumbnail in contemplation. Slowly following behind him as he led the way back home. Nova pondered how he knew without asking where her host family lived, but it was a quaint little neighborhood, so perhaps they knew of one another? He didn't look much older than Light actually, Nova mentally noted. Keeping quiet on the topic, she gazed around as he led her behind dark streets that fueled her paranoia of his intentions.

"You are positive you know where we are going, Ryuzaki?" Nova quietly asked as she rooted in her bag, finding a weapon she could use if he attempted anything, and a snack to settle her hunger.

"Yes." The moth resembling man gazed at her as she rummaged in the schoolbag seemingly interested. "Are you a freshman?"

Startled, Nova glared and puffed her cheeks. "Senior, actually… Oh! There it is!" Nova gleefully smiled as she pulled out a dinky little package with rainbow bears on the front.

_Gummy Bears._

No matter how hard she looked it was rare to find them in Japan, and her stomach kept rumbling from the lack of food. Her direction buddy seemed to look starving as well as he gazed at the snack she held in her hands.

"So I am correct in assuming you are seventeen?" He acknowledged, never taking his eyes away from the snack.

"Yeah!" The prideful chirp in Nova's voice was obvious as she slowly took pity on the man biting his nail harder as if he was restraining himself from something. Rolling her eyes she sighed, concluding what he wanted. Halting her movements and rummaging in her bag again. "Here, you look hungry, too."

Ryuzaki's eyes lit up as he pinched the package of colorful bears between his fingertips. Both parties nibbling away at the gummy goodness as they strolled along the empty streets. "Thank you." Came the little voice as he nibbled away on the snack. "Are you American?"

"No, Canadian." Nova smiled, shaking her head.

"So a small Canadian woman is in Japan with very suggestive undergarments… interesting." His tone was flat as he talked with a mouthful of food, taking a small glance at her as if checking the mental list he had stored up in his weird noggin.

"Yeah I guess you could- wait. _What?" _Silence came from the two as a small gasp of realization hit her. "Oh my gosh! Panty boy!" She clapped her hand as it dawned on her, _that's why_ he looked familiar! He was the pervert who helped her pick up her garments when they fell in the plane.

"Please refrain from ever addressing me as, _panty boy_." His tone was doubtful as he finished, Nova could only laugh and playfully smacking him in his arm which he jolted from.

"I knew you looked familiar! You helped me in the plane… thanks by the way."

"You were far from thankful at the time. You called me a pervert." The tone had no emotion in it, and at first Nova was alarmed, thinking perhaps she offended him, but taking a peak at his face she concluded it was his own way of pulling her leg. A joke he didn't fully acknowledge he himself made.

"Sorry your highness, I wasn't aware I had to take people's emotions into account when I was in a humiliated state of mind." Grinning, Nova snickered to herself. "I still can't believe I missed that!"

"Yes, well. We have arrived." Ryuzaki brought her out of her thoughts as he wrinkled up the snack bag and shoved it in his baggy pockets, growing bored of the confrontation.

Sure enough, Nova gasped in joy. Without even realising it he brought her home safely. "Thank you so much!" Giving him a kind smile as she unhooked the gate to walk into her home as he nodded, spinning around on his heel to walk back.

With quick judgements, Nova spoke up. Her voice a small squeak, making the man turn his attention on her once again.

"U-Uh, Ryuzaki!" Nova called, smiling awkwardly. "Thanks for…bringing me home and stuff."

The man nodded in acknowledgement, having a feeling she wasn't done of her speech yet.

"It might be kind of forward, but could we stay in contact?" Nova hesitantly asked, as silence filled the two. A shy smile covered her lips as she shrugged. "Do you have a number I could text you at, or something?"

Silence remained, and Nova was starting to regret the bold move. Seeing him stare at her with wild untamed eyes, calculating her moves. "Listen, if you don't that's fin-" She attempted, seeing him waddle back over to her and gaze down.

"I see no harm in it right now." Came the interruption.

Joy filled Nova's aura as she yanked the phone from her backpack, opening it and passing it to him to put his number in it.

Slowly and hesitantly, the helpful man poked his number into the phone. It looked quite odd to Nova and at first she felt like he may have gave her a fake number.

Nodding, he passed it back to her, and she narrowed her eyes, a playful pout on her lips. "Hold on their speedy."

Ryuzaki blinked, halting his movements of attempt escape form the aggressive little woman.

Tampering with her phone and soon putting it away she waited patiently, glancing at his hand expectantly.

_'Beep.'_

The smile remained on her face as he slowly took his phone out to reveal a smiley face with a greeting. Sending her a questioning look, the detective glanced at the phone and back to her in repetitive motions.

"I had to make sure it wasn't fake, you know?" Waving she turned, laughing as he blankly gazed at her as she entered the Yagami's home. "I guess I'll see you around!"

Ryuzaki nodded as he waited until she was in the home before turning and dialling a number, letting it ring softly in his ear.

_ "Yes, hello?" _The tone was calm and friendly; one may even describe it as fatherly.

"You may pick me up now, Watari." Gazing one last time at the house the girl disappeared into, he focused his attention down to his ratty sneakers.

"Yes, right away L." A soft click could be heard, and the detective waited for his ride approximately one block away from the house.

A quiet evening out to the bakery sure enough became the start of something, L concluded as he gazed at the smiley text on his phone.

Something he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"I'm home!" Nova's voice cried, earning soft gasps and all eyes on the girl.

"I'm so sorry, Nova!" Sayu bowed, "I should have gone looking for you, are you okay!? Light totally ditched you back there!" The younger girl grabbed her arm, shaking her. "You are not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, a friend walked me home." Smiling, she neatly tucked away her shoes and switched to slippers, wiggling her toes and waddled into the kitchen to get a much needed drink.

"A friend?" Light's voice pondered, knowing full well no one at the school made any real advances to the girl.

"Yeah! I met him on the plane and again today at a café. I kind of guilt tripped him into bringing me home…" Nova rubbed the back of her neck. "He stumbled upon me walking home lost, so we just went from there."

"Oh, did you now?" Sayu's voice bubbled, a smirk on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, oh my god stop it you crazy girl." Nova laughed, shoving the girl as giggles erupted from the two.

"As long as you are safe, I guess that's all that matters." Light's grin sat on his face, his tone never matching up to it. "I'll be in my room, if any of you need me."

Nova nodded, hesitant as she made herself some hot chocolate and sat down at the table, pulling out her homework. "Where are mom and dad?" She questioned, seeing Sayu's look of wonderment as well that matched her own. Watching as the younger girl looked at the calendar reading the schedules of each parent.

"I think mom is at a tea ceremony and dad is working late tonight." Sayu nodded confirming her guesses with a firm point to the calendar date.

"He works a lot." Nova seemed purely amazed at the will he had for supporting his family. "He's a good man."

Sayu nodded with pride and diverted her attention to the blaring phone. "That must be Rasuka, I got it!" She called before darting to answer and greet her friend, making her way up the stairs to her room to chat in privet, leaving Nova alone with her refreshments and responsibilities.

Nova laughed and shook her head, grabbing her books and hot chocolate as she made her way to her room, slowly rubbing her arms as the chilly night clung to her bones. Quietly settling and sitting on her bed looking at her phone contacts she couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched.

Meanwhile, Light sat by his desk fully aware of what was going on around the family. Snacking away as he studied, jotting down a few notes here and there.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He mumbled, nodding to himself as he continued his studies. Not addressing the Shinigami that directly hung behind him.

Small knocks could be heard as his attention was brought out. "Uh, y-yeah, come in." He mumbled, getting up to unlock the door for the intruder.

Nova poked her head in, a cheeky grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What are the pages for tonight's homework?"

"You are hopeless." Light sighed, shaking his head as he rummaged for the exact pages.

"Yeah, yeah. Dis me all you want, potty boy but at least I don't have a stick up my bum." Gazing around, Nova still couldn't shake the feeling. "Hey Light, do you sense something off, too?"

Light froze mid grip and turned to her, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm being watched. It's kind of creepy." Nova laughed, shrugging as she took the paper from him. "I'm most likely being silly and paranoid from tonight, ignore me."

"I think it's all in your head, personally." Light laughed. "You had an exhausting day, get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe…" Nova's tone wasn't convinced, but she let it go anyway for the sake of her own and Light's sanity. "I'm going to video chat my parents, so if you see Sayu just let her know, okay? I don't really want any interruptions." Leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, she made her way back to her quarters, sitting down on her bed and opening her laptop before a soft chime could be heard signalling she got a text.

"What the…" Nova lazily grabbed her phone, smiling as the odd number popped up.

A smiley face was sent to her number, Nova grinned looking at the sender and slowly pressed a few keys, she texted back, _"Hey weirdo, shouldn't you be doing something productive?" _Setting up her computer she patiently waited for the reply.

_'Ding.'_

"I am, can you say the same about yourself?"

Nova rolled her eyes. _"Doing nothing is still doing something, smarts. How would you know, you're no fly on the wall, but you do resemble a moth."_

Nova sighed, not getting a reply back and continued to sign into her live chat. Grins erupting from her as familiar smiles could be seen waving back. Tears were brought to her eyes as she gazed at her home, biting the trembling lip, she laughed. Seeing her grandfather, father and brother looking back at the camera with pride. "I miss you all!" Nova mumbled, laughing playfully as she buried her face in her hands.

"We miss you too, sis!" Nathan announced. "I have no one to pick on, it's far too boring now at home."

Nova snorted, talking the whole night away with them before her father and grandfather retired for the day. Leaving just the two siblings to pick on one another.

"What are you doing?" The boy pestered, his room behind him a huge mess as usual.

"Homework." Nova replied as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "What about you?"

"Watching you do homework and procrastinating cleaning." He nodded in approval. "Is it hard?"

"Very. I'm not good with this stuff." She sighed, glaring at the numbers that littered the pages.

"Hey, I wonder if you die in Japan, I'll be able to sense it like all those movies! Maybe I might experience a short amount of pain. Oh that would be so sick!"

"Oh my gosh, you ass!" Nova snorted her hot chocolate out her nose. "Don't say such things you immature terd!"

"Well c'mon we are one of the same, right?" He grinned cheekily. "Except you have that thing you do, and I'm a hard ass delinquent."

"Speaking of which..." Nova's tone turned motherly. "You better be staying out of trouble, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah. I know _mom_." Nathan rolled his eyes and shoved his hand at the camera. "Listen, I better get going. It's a total time jump where we are, love you lots, don't be too wild and crazy." He joked, seeing the small smile that mirrored her face.

"Yeah." Came the simple reply before the line was disconnected, Nova grinned and batted the tears away that clung to her lashes. Shutting her laptop as she tucked away her school books and nestled on her back, gazing at the ceiling with thoughts littering her brain.

'_Beep.' _

Nova blinked, gazing at her glowing phone and picked it up.

_Yet another_ smiley face returned and Nova shook her head, tossing a pillow over her face at the stupid man who insisted on texting her more than she thought.

_"How old are you?" _She texted, waiting once again.

"_Twenty four; Soon twenty five. Why do you inquire?"_

Nova blinked and wrote back. _"You act like you are only five." _Snorting as she received no reply.

Before she could apologize for offending him, three knocks could be heard on the door, dropping her phone on the bed and getting up to answer the door.

"Wanna watch a movie!?" Sayu grinned holding up DVD of her favorite pop idol.

Leave it to Light to not be dependable on delivering messages.

"Sure." Nova smirked, "Just let me get Barbie and we can go watch your precious Ken doll make kissy faces at girls."

"He's not a Barbie doll!" The girl hissed and grabbed her wrist, running to the living room to go put the movie in while shoving Nova to go and make popcorn.

"Your children seemed very well behaved." L muttered, glancing at the chief of the task force as he watched with a kind smile at each one of them.

"Yes, well. I was fearing the kids were becoming detached but I'm happy to see they are getting along fine." Soichiro mumbled, running a hand to scratch the five o'clock shadow that clung to his cheeks.

"Yes, the exchange student seems to bring out the best in them." L concluded, nibbling on his thumb as he watched the older girl playfully tease the younger girls, fascination with the male pop idol.

The man's eyes seemed to narrow as if reading between the lines of the detectives words. "If there is any suspect in the house, it is her and _not_ my son. Forget about it Ryuzaki!"

L became quiet after that. Watching each child with an odd fascination as he sneakily sent one more text from the cell that sat by his side. Observing Nova taunt the youngest with popcorn she held up in the air, which was just out of her reach in height. Slowly dragging his eyes to the monitor with Light studying away, his shoulders squared as his pen moved furiously down the pages.

_"Takes one to know one." _The detective replied to Nova's text regarding his age, popping another sugar cube in his mouth in a sense of achievement at his wittiness before focusing his attention once again on the luminescent screens.

* * *

_** Author's Note: **_End of chapter three! Whoa you guys are on your game for sure. If you enjoyed this chapter, don't be shy to share your thoughts. I thought it could have gone better with writing style, but I suppose I'll improve as I progress!  
Thanks again! Drop a review if you have time.


End file.
